Harry Potter and the year of seperation
by kensai2
Summary: Harry leaves behind what is easy for what is right. He joins the world of adulthood.
1. A fork in the road

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER; AND I AM NOT MAKING A CENT ON THIS STORY. This is an AU fiction. I will try to keep people in character, but it is not going to be perfect.  
  
As Harry Potter watched the retreating backs, of the order of phoenix members, he could not help but thinking this summer might not be so horrible. Harry was brought out of his thoughts by the gruff voice of his uncle acidly whispering, "Grab your stuff boy. We will discus this in the car".  
  
Harry silently pushed the trolley towards the Dursley's auto no longer thinking that this summer was going to be a good summer, but rather a little apprehensive about what was in store for him once he returned to the Dursley's.  
  
The moment the door to the auto closed Uncle Vernon bellowed, "Boy what are those freaks threatening me for? We have put a roof over your head, clothing on your back, and food in your ungrateful mouth. This is how you repay us for our kindness? I will not stand for it."  
  
Harry felt anger swell in his heart as he watched his uncle go purple. Harry bellowed, "You call this kindness. You have never treated me with anything but contempt and hatred! I do not call being hit with your belt for asking for a glass of water love. Nor do I consider all the work you made me do while Dudley sat on his fat arse compassion. Not once did you celebrate my birthday. You lied to me about my parents. You have done nothing but abuse me, I do not accept your treatment of me any longer."  
  
Uncle Vernon smacked Harry hard enough to break his glasses "You listen Here Boy, we did not have to allow you to live in our home and ruin our lives! So, show a little gratitude for our sacrifices. The fact we made you do a couple chores was to develop a sense of responsibility in you."  
  
Harry whispered, "Yes it is your home, and it is my prison." As he wiped blood from where his glasses slashed his check Harry faintly felt as if something rose from his spirit and enter the world. Worried he had done something magical he glanced around for something out of the ordinary. After a couple seconds, nothing out of the normal occurred Harry let out a breath of relief.  
  
Uncle Vernon promised Harry a world of pain when they returned to privet drive and proceeded to start the car and headed back to his house. Vernon's mind was ablaze with what and how he was going to put the freak of a nephew in his place.  
  
As the silent passengers of Vernon's car rolled near Privet Drive, they noticed fire trucks blocking off the street. Aunt Petunia fainted as she recognized why there were fire trucks on Privet drive.  
  
Dudley whimpered, "My telly, what am I am going to do this summer?"  
  
Uncle Vernon once again purple with rage turned in his seat to pin Harry with his eyes "Boy what have you done to our home? Why is there a green skull floating over what is left of my home? I have had it with you, and the freaks you force upon us! Get out this car now! I will not endanger my family anymore with you around us! That old freak can find someone else to baby sit you."  
  
Harry froze as he saw smoke billowing up where number four used to stand. The dark mark sat blazing in the afternoon sky signaling to him who was behind this attack. Harry thought he was safe with his relatives. How did this happen? Harry was brought back to reality when his uncle's hand grasped his neck.  
  
"I told you to get out of this car, and never come near my family again or I will kill you." Uncle Vernon spat.  
  
Harry sneered at his uncle as he removed Vernon's hand from where it was squeezing his throat. "You might want to have aunt Petunia remind you why that old freak had me live with you," snapped Harry as he turned towards the car door. Harry opened the door to the car, and pushed roughly out of the car by Vernon and Dudley. "Boy get your things out of the boot and disappear!"  
  
Harry stared into Vernon's eyes, and was shocked to see an image of Dumbledore giving Uncle Vernon a large stack of pounds. "How much did Dumbledore pay you to allow me to be abused all my life," asked Harry?  
  
Harry scrambled to the back of the car and hoisted his trunk and Hedwig's cage out of the boot as fast as he could. The image of Dumbledore paying Vernon burned in his mind. As soon as he had closed the boot, uncle Vernon sped towards what remained of his house.  
  
Harry sat on his trunk trying to figure out what he should do. Thinking about his possibilities, "I could contact Dumbledore he would know what to do." However, as soon as that thought entered his mind, the thought vanished as he realized he could not trust Dumbledore to act in his best interests. "He has done nothing to warrant my trust towards him. I am a weapon and nothing more. I am sick of being a tool or pawn for Dumbledore." Sighing Harry tried to come up with an alternate plan.  
  
"I wish Sirius was alive. I could go hide with him, but he is dead and I helped kill him." Tears started flowing down Harry's check as the reality of loss sank deeper into his heart. "I can not go to anyone, I would just get them killed like Sirius. I am on my own, I will not put my friends in danger more than I have!"  
  
Memories of the Department of Mysteries flooded his mind and strengthened his resolve. Squaring his shoulders, he dug out his wand and thrust out his hand. With a crack the knight bus came to a stop inches from Harry's feet 


	2. lists

Author Note "" is for speech. () is for thoughts in the head.  
  
Harry thrust out his wand and staggered back as the doors to the Knight bus slammed open. Stan as pimply as ever greeted Harry, "Welcome to the Knight Bus wer here for witches and wizards in distress....Blimey Ern is Harry Potter or is Neville?"  
  
"No Stan it is Harry Potter, but I would appreciate it if you kept the knowledge that I was here and where I am going quite." Harry asked while handing Stan a galleon "keep the change." A feeling of true freedom encompassed Harry as he left Privet Drive without a backwards glance.  
  
Stan smiling pocketed the galleon "I don't remember a thing," giving Harry a conspiratorial wink.  
  
Harry plopped down on the nearest bed, and for the next two hours was lost in his thoughts, (I know I have to kill Tom Riddle. I do not mind that it is my fate, but I am not ready and no one has helped prepare for what I must do. The longer I am unprepared the more blood I will have on my hands... like Sirius's, Cedric's, my parents, and all the other innocent blood that has been spilled). Anger surged through him as he promised himself to accomplish what he must. (The prophecy is correct I do not have a life until I kill Voldemort.)  
  
Harry was pulled out of his thoughts as a little doll landed on his stomach. A little brown haired girl came running up to his bed "my dolly, can I have her back my brother was throwing her from me."  
  
Harry grinned at the child and handed the doll back "Here you go tell your brother to play nice."  
  
The girl grinning and giggling ran off. Harry could here her telling her brother "The man told you to play nice."  
  
"I wish I could have had a normal life, but NO I have to be the savoir of the wizarding world. I will never be just Harry." Mumbled Harry, as he looked out the window "I really need to come up with a plan of what I need to do to defeat Voldemort for I will never live while he breathes."  
  
Laying back down his mind wandered to Privet Drive, (How were the death eaters able to destroy the house? So much for omniscient Dumbledore. So why was I imprisoned there for ten years?) Frustrated Harry buried his head in a pillow.  
  
Stan came and informed Harry that they had arrived at the leaky cauldron. Harry grabbed Hedwig and his trunk and headed into the inn.  
  
"Mr. Potter it is a pleasure to see you again. Can I get you something to eat or drink? It has been a mighty long time since I have seen you in here." Greeted Tom as he came around the counter to greet Harry.  
  
"Good afternoon Tom, I would love something to eat and a butter beer to drink, also I would like to rent a room for at least a week if you have one available? Replied Harry with a smile.  
  
"Of course I have a room for you Mr. Potter room number five is free. Would you like me to bring a ham sandwich, crisps, and a butter beer up to your room for you."  
  
"Thanks Tom I would appreciate it, and it is just Harry not Mr. Potter" Harry said as he disappeared up the stairs to his room.  
  
The room was simple and would do Harry just fine. He quickly unpacked his belongings and sat down at the desk to enjoy his sandwich and to put some of his thoughts down on parchment. Grabbing a piece of parchment, quill, and a bottle of ink Harry set to work to put what he wanted to accomplish down on paper  
  
LONG TERM GOAL: To be able to have a family and lead a normal life for once.  
  
What I need to do to attain my long-term goal Defeat no kill Voldemort.  
  
Learn as much magic as possible (there is no light and dark magic. It is only magic. It is the intent and how the magic is utilized that causes it to be good or evil)  
  
Learn to duel as well as Dumbledore (Even if I know every spell ever created if I can not hit my enemy with it does me no good.)  
  
Develop plans so I am not fooled again (Sirius I am sorry for being unprepared your death will not be in vain. I will avenge you I promise.)  
  
Find out and control the power that I have that Voldemort does not know (The prophecy says I have some power that Voldemort knows not, but what good is it if I know not too.)  
  
Find allies that I can trust and depend on (people who I can trust that will not use me without letting me get something in return. I am no one's tool anymore! I will trust people, but I will not depend or want people to tell me what to do)  
  
Get in better physical shape (I just think it is a good idea, and girls do not like out of shape boys.)  
  
Develop any inherent skills I may have (I need to know what I am capable of doing, and to ensure I achieve the highest results)  
  
Control my emotions (I want to be in charge of my life not be like an animal following and chasing one impulse after another.)  
  
Find a girl that I can be comfortable and myself with. Pretty  
  
Intelligent  
  
Good sense of humor  
  
Loyal  
  
Have common interests  
  
Dependable  
  
Someone who will appreciate me for who I am, and not for my bloody scar.  
  
Harry scanned his notes and felt it was a good start in taking back control of his life. Glancing at the clock, he saw it was already 8:00P.M. Deciding it was too late to go shopping he decided to just get a sundae to eat at the local Ice cream shop.  
  
On the way to get, his ice cream Harry noticed most of the wizards and witches staring and pointing at him while whispering amongst themselves. Harry's face started getting red with anger and embarrassment at how people were reacting to him. (Remember the list control my emotions) Taking a few deep breaths, he squared his shoulders and did his best to tune out the quite babbling and the stares.  
  
Smirking as he sat down he felt a sense of control and accomplishment. As a treat, he ordered a double sundae.  
  
Heading back to his room, Harry decided to go to sleep. Tomorrow was the beginning of the rest of his life, and he had a lot to accomplish. 


	3. Sweet Dreams

Author Note "" is for speech. () is for thoughts in the head.  
  
I edited chap. 1 so you might want to read it again. I do not own Harry Potter. I do not make any money with this story. I am just playing in the park JKR built. Thank you to everyone who reviewed my story it really means a lot to me. I know my grammar stinks, but I live in Germany any help you give will be appreciated.

A short balding man lay quivering upon a stone floor in an opulent room. "I am sorry my lord I did not mean to set the curse off early. Forgive me, I beg of you, I will not fail you again."  
  
"Silence you imbecile! I cannot even trust you to swish and flick your wand when I tell you a specific time. Lord Voldemort does not show mercy to those who fail me. Wormtail why should I let you live?" sneered Voldemort as he sat upon his black onyx throne.  
  
"My lord I did help you in the ceremony that resulted in a new body for you. I am a loyal seraaaaaaaaahhhhh," Wormtail's speech ended abruptly when Voldemort pointed his wand at Wormtail and snapped, "CRUCIO".  
  
Shut up you pathetic man. I asked a rhetorical question. I did not want to hear your voice. Though, you are correct you were instrumental in helping create my new body." Flicking his wand Wormtail lay whimpering in a fetal position. "Now get over here you excuse for a wizard. I have a use for you.  
  
Unable to walk, Wormtail crawled over too Voldemort, "Yes my lord, what can I do for you. Thank you, for giving me another chance to be useful to you. Your mercy is overwhelming," simpered Wormtail.  
  
Without a warning Voldemort snatched Wormtail's left arm and jabbed his right forefinger into the dark mark "That's a good boy Wormtail not get to your spot before I decide to kill you." Snapped Voldemort as he kicked Wormtail's retreating back.  
  
Voldemort paced the beautiful room waiting for his loyal servants to arrive, and serve him. He was not happy with his minions they had failed him. They must pay for their failures. (Why must I be surrounded by incompetence?) With a deep breath, Voldemort returned to his seat to await the arrival of his followers.  
  
A symphony of small pops and the swooshing of robes alerted Voldemort of the coming of his death eaters. Watching closely as they took their places around him in a circle. Each falling to their knee waiting for him to acknowledge their existence. He could smell their fear as he made them wait on bent knee. The aroma was exhilarating, and reaffirmed that he was all-powerful and would rule the world.  
  
After five minutes of reveling in his power Voldemort rose from his throne, "My loyal death eaters, I am disappointed in some of you. I have called you here to give those guilty a chance to redeem themselves." Voldemort smirked as he saw the collective shiver run up their spines. (This is power and why I will win.)  
  
"Bella my pet, go and ready yourself and my chambers. I will have use for you later," purred Voldemort.  
  
Bella scurried forward and kissed the hem of Voldemort's robe, "Thank you my lord, I only wish to serve you in any way that you find useful." Bella retreated out of the dank chamber with a sigh of relief. She was not to be punished or tortured by her master tonight. She smiled; in fact, she would be allowed to serve him tonight not Narcissa.  
  
Voldemort watched the retreating form with a sense of anticipation. Bella was always one who was willing to do as her lord wished in ways that always delighted him. Snapping out of his reverie Voldemort snapped, "Lucius come forward and be judged. I have two charges that you must answer."  
  
Lucius Malfoy stepped forward and kissed his master's robe "Yes my lord, please tell me your grievances so I may be judged."  
  
Voldemort stepped on Lucius's back "Did you not tell your son Draco to keep a low profile at Hogwarts, and ensure that his fellow Slytherins behaved and kept their distance from Umbridge?" Voldemort snapped as he ground his subordinate's face into the stone floor."  
  
"I did tell him my lord. I swear to you I told him your instructions. I will punish him when I get home. I will remind him what insubordination earns in your service. Please do not punish me for my son's incompetence." Whimpered Lucius as he kissed Voldemort's dragon hide boot.  
  
"Silence your sniveling Lucius. You are to be punished for not controlling that brat of yours! CRUCIO, make sure it does not happen again. The second issue is do you know where Potter ran off too when Wormtail prematurely blew up the Muggle's home? I hope for your sake you have an answer I will approve of." Voldemort lifted his wand "Well I am waiting for an answer you simpleton."  
  
"Mercy my lord we have not found him yet, but he could not have gone far. I promise we will find and bring him to you."  
  
"I am a merciful lord, go and find him. If he gets away from you. I promise that you will die slowly and painfully." Voldemort then turned his back on Lucius "Professor step forward I have an inquiry for you."  
  
Severus Snape brought his mental shields up to full strength, and then stepped forward and like those before him kissed the hem of Voldemort's robe, "How may I be of service to you my lord?"  
  
"Has Harry Potter contacted the muggle loving fool Dumbledore since this afternoon? Asked Voldemort, as he stared into Snape's eyes looking for any hidden information.  
  
"No master, Potter has not contacted Dumbledore yet, but when he does I will contact and let you know."  
  
"Very good dear professor, please keep up the good work. I enjoy knowing what Dumbledore's pathetic force is planning."  
  
Voldemort felt a presence in his mind. Someone was watching what he saw, and he did not like this intrusion "Everyone leave I have more important business right now than you fools!" screamed Voldemort as he sank into his throne. "Go"  
  
Poor Marcus Flint did not apparate quickly enough, and the last words he ever heard on this earth were Voldemort hissing, "AVADA KEDAVRA"  
  
"Mr. Potter are you enjoying the show?" I hope you know you will die. There is no way you can beat me."  
  
"I do not know about that Tom, I heard the prophecy before your followers showed up, and I can not wait until we meet again because I have the knowledge to kill you." Replied Harry.  
  
"You lie boy. No one can kill me. I am immortal."  
  
"We shall see Tom, be afraid be very afraid for you are living on borrowed time."  
  
"Enough of this you insolent brat. Let me leave you with something that will remind you that you cannot win." Voldemort made a lightning shape with his wand and whispered something Harry could not hear, and spoke so Harry could hear, "sweet dreams Potter until we meet again,"  
  
Harry Potter woke with a sticky wet substance oozing down his face. Touching his hand to his scar, he knew it was blood that was covering his face.  
  
Voldemort stalked towards his inner sanctuary (Bella better serve and please me tonight or she too will feel the wrath of Lord Voldemort) 


	4. a chat over tea

Thank you to everyone who gave me reviews

Blood covered Harry's face, but he was to exhausted to care about cleaning it off him. Voldemort had forced Harry to watch another person die a meaningless death. When was this going to end? Sadly, he knew it would end when he killed Voldemort. A wave of listlessness swept over Harry sending him mercifully back to sleep.  
  
Knocking at the door woke Harry with a start. (Could it be death eaters? Have they found me, and ready to bring me to Voldemort?) Harry snatched his wand from underneath his pillow. "Who is it?" asked Harry while he trained his wand at the door.  
  
"Harry my dear boy you have nothing to fear from me," answered Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"Who else is with you? Are you alone?"  
  
"Yes Harry it is just me. May I come in?" said Dumbledore  
  
"How do I know it is really you, and not some death eater who has taken polyjuice potion?" asked Harry taking a step closer to the door, but not lowering his wand.  
  
"Ask me something that would verify my identity, and I must say Moody will be impressed when he here's how you are displaying constant vigilance." Softly chuckled Albus.  
  
"Who gave Vernon Dursley a stack of money so I could be abused all of my childhood?" growled Harry, anger began to cause his stomach to swirl and churn. (Remember to control your emotions I am not a beast. Do not show Dumbledore weakness.)  
  
"I gave the Dursley family money, but it was not so you could be abused Harry. Please Harry, may I enter your room? We haaa.." Albus Dumbledore unable to finish his sentence as the door swung open revealing brilliant but unfeeling green eyes boring into him.  
  
"Come in headmaster, we have a few items to discuss, and I deserve and demand answers to all of my questions," stated Harry as he stepped back to allow the headmaster to enter his room. Once the headmaster closed the door, Harry lowered his wand and sat in the chair behind his desk. "Please headmaster, have a seat."  
  
Dumbledore gracefully sat in the offered chair. "What happened to your scar Harry? Why is there blood on your face?" asked Albus, worry evident in his voice as he examined the young man sitting in front of him.  
  
"I got to spend some time watching Tom conduct a meeting with the death eaters. Tom was not impressed or delighted that I was eavesdropping on his little get together. He decided to leave me with a going away gift, but let us not get off track we have much more important things to discuss."  
  
"Harry your safety is of utmost importance to me. We must strive to improve your skill in Occlumeny. As you know, this connection you have with Voldemort can be used against you." pointed out Albus.  
  
Albus waved his wand and conjured up a handkerchief, and handed it to Harry. While Harry was cleaning off his face, he conjured up a tea set with biscuits. "I have a feeling this is going to be a lengthy discussion, and thought some refreshments might be appropriate. May I offer you a lemon sherbert?"  
  
"No thank you, but you can tell me how much it took to bribe my relatives into letting me live with them, and where you got the money that you gave them." Demanded Harry  
  
"Yes those are important questions that do need to be discussed, but I think we should focus on how and where you got this information." countered Albus, an unmistakable twinkle in his blue eyes.  
  
"I would appreciate you not trying to change the subject. I already find it difficult to trust you. You have withheld information from me that has gotten good people killed and hurt. I would suggest stop treating me as a tool if you want me to think better of you, than I do of Tom, and if you answer my questions then I will answer your questions. That my headmaster is how mutually beneficial communication works."  
  
"Fair enough Harry, as you can guess your relatives were not very eager to have you live with them. Therefore, I offered them 55,000 pounds as an incentive for them to let you live with them. I used some of the money your parents left you to cover the amount needed to ensure you grew up in a safe environment," said Albus.  
  
"Let me get this straight, not only did you pay someone to abuse me as I grew up, but you used my inheritance to finance the abuse. This just reaffirms my belief that I am nothing but a weapon or tool to kill Tom. You did what you did to ensure that I was alive in case Tom came back. Did you even once stop to think what kind of mental or emotional state I would be in after those years of abuse? I guess it was more important to you that I was breathing, and able to fulfill the prophecy." Harry felt his insides seethe at how the headmaster had treated him. "Well headmaster, what are you going to do now that the blood protection is broke? The Dursley's was never my home, but it was a prison. When Vernon choked me yesterday, and I stated that Privet Drive was a prison, I am guessing that dissolved the bond."  
  
"Harry you are no longer safe. You knew what protection you were given by living there." worry quickly flooded Albus as he pondered the ramifications of what had happened.  
  
"The so called protection you have set up for me was never adequate. Sure, I had food to eat, but I only received a glass of water, two pieces of bread, and an apple to eat everyday. I was beat for asking for a hug. I was locked in broom closet for days because I burned the food cooking their breakfast when I was only five years old. The only emotions I learned are hate and fear. I learned I was insignificant. Your great plan did not protect me, BUT IT DID BREAK ME!" screamed Harry, jerking up from the chair.  
  
"Harry, I am sorry. I thought it was for the best. I never knew you were that abused. Why didn't you inform someone?" said Dumbledore. Albus took a tentative step towards Harry, but stopped when he saw the power crackling in Harry's eyes.  
  
"The first lesson I received from aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon is that no one would believe me, and then they would really show me what is pain. This is the environment you left me in, I do not trust you anymore. However, I do not hate you. If you want my trust, I suggest you never lie or withhold information from me again. I understand that you will have order members trailing me. I accept that it is necessary. They are not to bother me or try to tell me how to live my life. I will listen to your advice, but I cannot promise I will do everything you want. I do not trust that you have my best interests in heart." said Harry. He sat back in his chair. The anger he felt burned itself out.  
  
"I am most concerned with your safety, I am going to try to get the ban on underage sorcery lifted. I will also try to get you permission to get an apparition license. I must ask you not to go any farther than Diagon Alley for the next three days. Came you give me the names of two names people in the order that you would not mind being near you? I would bring you to the headquarters, but Kreacher disappeared, and we do not know if it is safe there.  
  
After thinking for a minute, Harry responded, "I guess it would be nice to have Remus and Tonks to talk to. I can promise you I will not go out of Diagon Alley. Oh by the way, I knew you paid off Vernon because when he chocked me I saw the memory in my mind. Have a good day headmaster. I cannot spare any more time. I have to go shopping."  
  
"I hope I can prove myself worthy of your trust again in the future." Said Dumbledore. With a small pop, Albus apparated back to Hogwarts with a heavy heart.  
  
(I know he did not want my life to be so bad, but he did not take good care of me. I have to start thinking for myself.) thought Harry. He leaned back in his chair reflecting on what was going to happen next in his life.


End file.
